Give Peace a Chance
by jkwhedon1919
Summary: Dean has a chat with Naomi. Based on the 8x19 synopsis.


**A/N: In the synopsis for 8x19, it is mentioned that Dean has a chat with Naomi. This is my take on that conversation. I assumed some general plot points for the upcoming episode, "Goodbye Stranger" (mostly that the boys get the angel tablet from Crowley and Cass remembers Naomi, but is forced to return to Heaven before he can tell Sam and Dean anything else). This is my first ****fanfiction, so any reviews, and especially constructive criticism would be very appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Dean was at the park, watching a young boy in an AC/DC t-shirt play on the swings and slide down the slide. He was about to get up off the bench and join his son when he heard a noise behind him.

"Hello Dean."

He looked at the woman in the Hilary Clinton pantsuit who had just materialized next to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too many visits from angels anymore."

He looked at the little boy again.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

The woman shrugged.

"Man," Dean said. "Don't you guys get tired of the same old party tricks?"

"Well, you're hidden from us," the woman said evenly. "It leaves relatively few options."

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded.

"So what do you want?"

She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands in front of her.

"Just wanted to chat. Lots of developments lately, I wanted to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Really?" said Dean. "And since when do I play for your team?" he spat.

"Since I have Castiel," she replied.

Dean closed his eyes, shook his head and gave a hollow laugh.

"You're Naomi."

She nodded.

Dean looked at her.

"Cass told me about you," he said. "That is, before he was pulled back to Heaven with a bleeding eye. Your doing I suppose?"

Naomi sighed.

"My brother has been… difficult. We had to resort to rather…unorthodox methods."

Dean snorted.

"He got your precious tablet from Crowley you know. If it wasn't for him, you all would be under house arrest. You should be thanking him."

"And I will," Naomi replied. "As soon as _you_ give us the tablet."

Dean looked at her and smiled.

"So that's your game? Give you the tablet and Cass doesn't get hurt? He could be dead by now for all I know."

Naomi scrutinized the play structure.

"If I wanted to kill him, I would have done so by now."

Dean considered this.

"And why haven't you?"

"Because he's useful. His relationship with you and your brother makes him a rather unique asset. It's not everyday we have a directly line to the vessels."

"The vessels?" Dean repeated. Then he leaned back. "Man, you guys just keep singing the same old song, huh? What? You actually thought you'd get the Apocalypse rolling again?"

He shook his head.

"Yes, well," Naomi said briskly. "Plans change. Obviously, it is much more important to maintain our presence on Earth. The Apocalypse can wait a couple of millennia."

She sighed.

"Just give us the tablet. We'll return Castiel- in approximately one piece- and you and your brother can go back to hunting werewolves and low-time poltergeists."

Dean raised his hands in mock surrender.

"How 'bout we just hang onto it? You have our word- Crowley will never even find the rock, and meanwhile we'll get Kevin to do his thing."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"The translation is not the problem at the moment."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "You dicks speak Prophet now?"

"The translation is not a problem because we prefer it remains un-deciphered," Naomi responded.

"You humans were never meant to have this knowledge anyway," she continued. Our father created as a last resort, a fail safe-"

"What?" Dean asked. "In case you guys found the booze and tried to burn the house down?" He laughed. "Because I say, Heaven needs some restructuring, especially if you're in charge, bitch."

Naomi gave a soft chuckle as well. Then, in an instant, she threw Dean to the ground, wrapping her hand around his throat and putting the point of her blade to her chin.

"You have no idea how easy it would be to kill you right now," she whispered.

Dean grimaced.

"Won't I just wake up?" he asked.

Naomi leaned closer.

"Yes, but the pain might be worth it."

She got up and sat back down on the bench. Dean began choking from his spot on the grass and slowly sat up.

"You know, you're not the first angel to get me on my back," he said.

Naomi ignored him, throwing a black feather at Dean's feet.

"This is from your friend. I told you, I won't kill him, but if you continue to refuse to work with us, and if you continue to resist, I will twist and break him until you don't even recognize him anymore."

Dean stood up and Naomi continued.

"And then I will return him to you."

She got up and straightened her jacket.

"It's your choice. Give us the tablet, and we all go home happy."

She looked back at him before leaving.

"You know how to get in touch."

Dean opened his eyes. The park was gone. He was staring at the pink walls of the motel room he was currently sharing with Sam. His brother was asleep in the bed next to him. Dean looked around the room and sighed. The beige trench coat they had found in the middle of a parking lot in Omaha was draped over a nearby chair.

Its owner was nowhere in sight.


End file.
